


RFA+SAERAN: If they’re a doodler or a writer

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [20]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mysme - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Are they doodlers? Or are they writers? Stay tuned to find out what Four thinks!Disclaimer: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12911286





	RFA+SAERAN: If they’re a doodler or a writer

*YOOSUNG:

-DOODLER

-IT’S EVERYWHERE

-His homework? DOODLES! School book? DOODLES! Letter that MC is making him write to his mother? DOODLES!

-He’ll doodle his LOLOL character, him and MC, or just some random cute animal faces!

-You know, every single piece of paper he’s ever come across has a star on it somewhere

-His signature has a star incorporated into it!

-Takes this habit with him when he graduates and gets a job as a vet

-“Yoosung, you can’t keep drawing dogs on the patients charts.” “Why not! I work with animals all day!! It works out!” “This chart’s for a bird, not a dog”

 

*ZEN:

-Writer!

-He works with stories all the time as an actor! It’s only natural to want to make a few of his own!

-Despite dropping out of school and all, he isn’t half bad

\- Never finished writing an actual story in his life

-He’s the type to start a story, but lose interest in it fairly quickly

-You’ll find all the stories and vague ideas written nicely in a notebook or two

-“ONCE UPON A TIME-” “Zen, please, that line’s so overused.” “But princess :(”

-Even tries to write his own play a few different times!

\- No, Zen, you can’t play every character

 

*JAEHEE:

-As much as she loves Zen’s plays and good literature…

-DOODLER! (bitch you thoUGHT)

-She’s always having to rewrite reports for Jumin because she mindlessly doodles all over them when she’s trying to think

-Another boring presentation done by Jumin, another dozen reports have doodles on them

-She’ll doodle simple things, like coffee cups, flowers, that water bottle in front of her…

-She’d rather be dead than doodle little kitties though (Damn Elizabeth)

-Never keeps the doodles though, so if you see one, you’re very lucky

-It’s probably when you decide to help her with her ridiculous work load every now and then and organize her papers for her

 

*JUMIN:

-Writer!

-He reads enough romance novels, might as well write his own, too

-“He trapped her against the wall, carefully tying the silk tie around her wrists as his tongue paid careful attention to her-” “JUMIN PLEASE CAN YOU NOT READ WHAT YOU WRITE OUT LOUD?!”

-He puts work before his writing though, so he makes sure everything is done before switching gears to write

-Sometimes he’s in his home office for hours, and you assume he’s just working very hard for an upcoming project

-You make him some tea, and come in to find he’s typing away on his laptop like no tomorrow

-“Oh wow, you’re working really hard! What is the project on this ti- Jumin, that’s not work” “Ah, yes, MC, I’m very aware. Would you like to proofread it? Or perhaps reenact the scene?”

-YOU’RE LEFT AS A BLUSHING MESS, GOOD LUCK GETTING OUT OF REENACTING THE SCENE NOW

 

*SAEYOUNG:

-He’s writing code all day long, why would he want to write MORE?

-Therefore, DOODLER!

-You can find pages and post-it notes all around the house with doodles on them

-Doodles stars, space ships, and kitties!

-You found a dickbutt on the milk carton once and threatened to throw it at him and all he did was snicker in response

-“Saeyoung, care to explain why I walked around today with a sticky note with a diCK DRAWN ON IT STUCK TO MY JACKET?” “I was letting people know that your jacket was riDICKulous!” “Get away from me”

-One time, you gathered all of his doodles of stars and spaceships, and spent the day sticking them all over the ceiling of your shared bedroom

-He didn’t notice until he came in way after you had fallen asleep waiting for him

-You know this lil tomato shed a few happy tears once he saw that you had spelt “I love you” in the stars

 

*V:

-Writer!!!

-Hello, “a picture is worth a thousand words”????

-He likes to write little stories for each one of his photographs

-Usually, he makes a story out of the events that happened on that day

-Rreeaallllyy good at description words, and can paint a picture in your mind of how everything looked, felt, sounded, he had it ALL

-If you request it, he’ll take a favourite photograph of yours and make up a story for it on the spot

-“V, can you add dinosaurs into the story?” “If that’s what you want, sure sweetheart” (help me this is my sunshine)

-If you’re having a bad day, he’ll pull out some of the stories and help you relive a happy moment with him

-Sometimes he makes it into a game- He’ll read the description and you have to guess what the picture is of!

 

*SAERAN:

-Okay, this little baby has to be a doodler

-He’s not very good at expressing his emotions with words, so he finds that doodling helps him to get it out

-Like Saeyoung, you’ll find doodles in random places, but you’ll realize that from time to time, it’s a game of hide and seek

-He’ll leave these doodles as clues to where he is, or what he wants

-Sometimes he’ll just stick a post-it note on your forehead with a face on it to show how he’s feeling

-Most of the time he just likes to stick the post-it notes on your face to watch you pout at him afterwards

-A lot of doodles of ice cream cones

-*Dumps a purse-full of post-it’s with ice creams drawn on them onto the floor* “Saeran?” “Hm?” “Do you….do you want to go get ice cream?” “Well since you’re offering, yes, yes I do.”


End file.
